


The Main Attraction

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Football | Soccer, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets





	The Main Attraction

Regina’s eyes snapped open and she had a moment of disconnection. Something wrong had happened.

“Gina, you okay?”

Regina looked down. Emma was down between her legs. They were both naked. Regina looked round. They were in a hotel room.

Classroom. Why did she remember that? She’d never been a teacher.

“Are you okay?” There was more concern in Emma’s voice.

“Yes I...I...” Regina tried to figure out what was happening to her. She felt untethered from herself. “You know that feeling when you’re not sure who you are?”

“I rock your world that much huh?” Emma gave her a cocky grin. “Well I'm Emma, you’re my girlfriend Regina and tomorrow I'm playing in the cup final.”

“Soccer. You play soccer.”

“You forgot to say how amazing I play,” Emma laughed.

“It’s not the only thing you’re amazing at,” Regina chuckled, despite the niggle at the back of her mind that she had forgotten something vitally important.

“Back to the main attraction then, see if I can get you to forget your own name again,” said Emma.

With Emma’s lips and tongue doing delightful things to her sex the elusive wrongness disappeared. Regina reached down fingers running through Emma’s blonde hair and moaned “more more more.”

Emma gave her more, sucking harder on Regina’s clit with a steady rhythm she pressed two fingers inside her.

Regina bucked and thrust against the penetration, Emma's fingers as always hitting just the right spot to...

She cried out as orgasm overwhelmed her.


End file.
